


Day 23: Shower Sex

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [23]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Shower Sex, Size Difference, steamy content ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: The boys get it on in the shower. That's all.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Day 23: Shower Sex

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3XpUS1)   



End file.
